


Mistletoe

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Night out, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Mistletoe, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: You and Roger Taylor share a kiss under the mistletoe on the Dentistry Department's Christmas night out.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen Bo Rhap one too many times; I have the flu and have too much time on my hands; and Roger Taylor is giving me all the feels right now. Plus I'm really enjoying writing for other fandoms right now! Enjoy!

It was the dentistry department's Christmas night out, and you were dreading it. The pressure of having to socialise made you overcompensate with more than a few vodkas. The result was a different you. More brash. Impulsive. One might have said you were a little bit too merry.

Roger was the polar opposite. He was always outgoing, never needing booze to be that way. Always the life of the party. In fact, he was responsible for most of the debauchery that went on among the dentistry students. Imagine that with a couple of pints in him.

In his semi drunk state, halfway through the night, he clamoured up on the table he was sharing with his friends. The jukebox blared the opening bars to ‘Santa Clause Is Coming To Town.' Roger announced to the room that it was his favourite song of all time. Then he began throwing the most absurd shapes in front of everyone. Flailing his arms and punching the air. Jumping all over the table top. In his enthusiasm, all the empty glasses on the table were now in shards on the floor. Everyone in the room watched, half in horror, half entertained. And when the song was over, he bowed dramatically, throwing himself back into his seat.

There was something charming about him, you thought. 

You even found yourself staring.

The conversation around his table must have lulled, the same as yours had. He zoned out, scanning the room with a sour scowl on his face.

But when he saw you, the corners of his mouth perked up. He raised his glass. 

You hadn’t realised you had been staring at him so much. You gave polite nod. Back to your friends. 

Half an hour later, you left the bathroom, squeezing your way past the revellers, trying to get back to your table. But a hand on the small of your back caught your attention. You were about to swat it away. Then you turned around. It was Roger. 

“Hi?” you said, puzzled.

“You’re in my orthodontics class,” he smiled, realising where he knew you from. 

“And you’re very observant,” you shrugged. 

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked, looping his arm around yours and leading you up to the bar.

“Not like I have a bloody choice in the matter.”

The pair of you sat perched at the bar, sipping away at your eighth, or was it, ninth drink of the night? Roger bit his lip, watching as you drained your glass. The conversation wasn’t exactly flowing but something made him stick around. 

And then he broke the awkward silence. “Why is it that I never see you at stuff like this?”

You wiped your lips on the cuff of your jacket, swallowing hard. “It’s just I-” you had to think about that. You didn’t want to come off as being lame, or awkward, or a giant nerd. But there was no other way around it. “It’s not my scene, you know? Too much of a distraction,” you said with as much nonchalance as you could muster.

“And how do you know that if you never actually go out?” he asked. He didn’t bother looking at you. He was too busy trying to get the bartender's attention. 

“I don’t enjoy what comes after. Hangovers. Headaches. Wondering if I did something embarrassing the night before.”

Roger was about to order more drinks the both of you. But your best friend, Alice, came sauntering up to the bar, a camera in her hand. “Oh my goodness,” she squealed, pointing up to the rack of glasses above you. There was a tiny sprig of mistletoe, dangling between you and Roger. “You have to do it! You need to kiss!” She continued, poising her camera to capture the moment. 

“Fuck,” you muttered, your cheeks flushing. You grimaced at the thought of having this captured on film. Forever. 

Roger looked up at the mistletoe and then back to you. “Well, we can’t not do this,” he said. 

It turns out, setting up a kiss under some mistletoe tended to draw a crowd. All your classmates had encircled you and Roger. They waited with baited breath as the pair of you sized each other up. The low murmur of ‘kiss, kiss, kiss, KISS!’ reverberated through the pub as everyone egged you on. 

How hard could it be?

You licked your lips and nodded at Roger. He had a wide grin plastered over his face. 

And then you bit the bullet, eyes screwed shut, crashing your lips into his. The flash of Alice’s camera and the cheering in the room seemed to go on forever.

You broke apart as abruptly as you had come together. Both of you looked sheepish, backs to the crowd. 

“That embarrassing enough for you?” Roger smirked, digging an elbow into your side.

“Get me another drink, now. Please.”


End file.
